


Training Room Handjobs

by librarysrestrictedsection



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Being A Cheeky Shit Genji, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: Cross-posted frommy tumblrAnon asked: "checky genji teasing mcree with his hot bod until mcree has his way with him (100% consensual tho)"Like the anon asked, so it was written.





	Training Room Handjobs

Jesse knew exactly what Genji was doing.  It was hard to assume otherwise when the cyborg bent over so well, ass up in the air and letting out small noises that the cowboy knew was played up.  But damn did it still stir up his dick as he watched from the bench he had been lifting weights at.  That silver ass was all in view to him, as if a private show -a private show in a very public area.  He could only thank every star that no one else seem to need to use the training room now.  Now, it was theirs for the afternoon.

Or better yet, his.

Jesse rose from the bench, setting down the weights and walking over.  No spurs gave him away, but he knew that Genji knew he was walking over regardless.  But the cyborg didn’t move from his position, still stretching his limbs out in the obscenest ways and sounds.  Once he had moved into a position where his hands and knees were against the ground, Jesse took that “invitation” and knelt behind to move up against the sleek back.  He matched the placement of hands, covering Genji’s and spreading those legs with his moving behind them.

“I don’ remember that in your usual stretchin’,” he purred against Genji’s head, noticing the curl of a smirk playing over the man’s uncovered face.  They both knew the real truth, but it was nice to get to play together.

“Oh?  I’m sure it was.  Have you not been paying full attention?” Genji teased right back and pressing his hips back into the obvious hard-on growing in Jesse’s pants.  "I thought you would have noticed.  But yes, it is to  _stretch_ myself out and limb up.  Wouldn’t you agree?“

Jesse’s lips curled into a crooked grin, and a growl rattled his throat.  "I think you’re doing more than that with that ass of yours.  You wanted to just show it off, didn’t you?”  

He moved one of his hands off of Genji’s, sliding it down the curves of the back and cup said ass.  The plating felt so warm under his touch, inviting really.  

“You can’t help but to show off.  You need the attention, you cheeky piece of ass.”

Genji’s response was a light moan from the touches and another press back with his hips arching up more.  A pinch drew out the ‘Yess’ hissing from his lips that Jesse had been waiting to hear.  That was best word he had heard from him yet.

So, Jesse’s hand moved from that nice ass he loved and over those hips to slip between Genji’s legs.  The heat building up under the crotch plate gave him enough to know just how Genji was turned on as well now.  His hips jerked forward a few times, pure reaction to the thought of how hard the ninja might be at the moment.  Only really one way to know.

“Are ya just goin’ to whine and moan, or would you like to show yourself to me some more?” he asked as his fingers pressed along that plating, begging to take hold of what was underneath.  Genji gasped a few times, moaning at the tail end of a few of those gasps, before nodding his head and letting the other undo that plating too.

Jesse could have let out his own little sound of victory once he could grasp Genji’s cock.  It was metallic like most of the rest of his body, but that didn’t mean it didn’t create the same pleasures like flesh would.

“Jesse~,” Genji moaned, stretching out the name three times longer and thrusting his hips forward as much as he could.  He fucked into the hand, and Jesse didn’t stop him.

Jesse’s own dick strained in his pants as he felt and heard the other.  But he didn’t get it out just yet.  There was something in the display, of the other fucking his hand and moaning like that, that he didn’t want to disturb just yet.  So, the cowboy let the other continue and help along with words still.

“You’re eager for my hand,” he said, ignoring even asking Genji, “of course you are.  You know you get it, because you were showin’ off.  I wanted to hear those moans of yours for real this time.”

Jesse was answered back with a moan.  He also caught the small fraction of the smirk on the other’s lips as well.  Cheeky shit.

So, he held his hand firm at the base and stopped moving, rendering the movements of those silver hips to jumpy jerks before they stopped as well.

“Jesse, please.”  This time his name wasn’t stretched out with moans, but a plea for movement.  Perfect.

His hand resumed moving, though it moved up and down in languid strokes that pulled out sounds more desperate than before.  The slick gathered and dipped onto the floor.  That, and the hand scrambled against the floor under his other hand.  The ninja was a mess, and Jesse loved it.  A few more ruts, a stroke and tease, and a breathy moan preceded the inevitable climax that shook the cyborg.  Jesse continued to help him along, milking out the climax with several more strokes and groans of his own.  He stopped once it seemed like Genji was done and just panting afterwards.

“You really did work up an orgasm, hadn’t you?” Jesse teased now, pressing soft kisses against the side of Genji’s head.  

Genji chuckled, nodding his head as he still tried to catch his systems back up with a normal pattern.  The cowboy took his hands off of him while placing soft kisses against his shoulder plates.  After sitting back on his knees, the silver form in front of him twisted around and laid down back on his back.  Only a smirk gave Jesse enough warning before those legs of Genji’s wrapped themselves around the other and pulled him back down against Genji’s chest.

“Round two?”

Jesse couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he leaned down to kiss those grinning lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me! My blog is open for whatever ideas, aus, anything you all have in mind!


End file.
